Various embodiments of the invention relate to a lens-replaceable lens system and a photographing apparatus including the lens-replaceable lens system.
Photographing apparatuses, such as digital cameras or cellular phone cameras that use imaging devices, such as charge-coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductors (CMOSs), are required to be compact, lightweight, and inexpensive. Together with these demands, various optical performances are also required. For example, zoom lens systems are different in terms of optical characteristics according to the types of lens groups used. Users should select zoom lenses for a photographing apparatus according to intended uses of the photographing apparatus. For example, if a user wants to photograph a landscape, the user should select a wide-angle zoom lens system having an excellent wide angle performance and a wide viewing angle. In order to photograph a remote subject, a user should select a telephoto zoom lens system having a narrow viewing angle and a long focal length. As such, users should purchase different zoom lenses for different photographing purposes, and thus zoom lens systems may need to be replaced between photographing.